


Демон на хвосте

by lika_smorrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lika_smorrow/pseuds/lika_smorrow
Summary: AU, в котором Кас - охотник, а Дин - демон, который сваливается ему как снег на голову и начинает повсюду за ним таскаться. Конечно же, дело не обходится без опасностей, каламбуров и внезапно вспыхивающих чувств друг к другу.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Демон на хвосте

**Author's Note:**

> Идея AU принадлежит этому прекрасному человечку cumberbitch (https://twitter.com/_ice_lemon_tea_).
> 
> Ссылка на тред с этой AU https://twitter.com/_ice_lemon_tea_/status/1268798725331259392 , обязательно перейдите и почитайте
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится <3

Они познакомились где-то полгода назад, когда у Каса было дело в Индиане. Все события указывали на то, что в небольшом городке Гошен промышляет демон, не слишком разумно, на его взгляд, разбрасываясь контрактами налево и направо. Погиб человек, и, кажется, наметилась новая жертва, поэтому Кастиэль Новак счел, что стоит поехать. Это была его первая охота после долгого перерыва: до этого он охотился с братом, но в очередной раз вспыхнувшая между ними ссора в этот раз заставила Каса осесть на несколько месяцев в Канзасе. Габриэль, сохраняя ледяное спокойствие, собрал вещи и махнул в Калифорнию, ближе к солнцу, развлечениям и красивым девушкам, оставляя брата на охотничьем поприще одного. Но не то что бы Кас жаловался. Он неплохо справлялся и сам.

Просто непривычно чувствовать, что рядом с тобой нет близкого человека, с которым ты провел практически всю свою жизнь, охотясь на монстров бок о бок, перебираясь из мотелей в мотели, кочуя по штатам и спасая людей от опасностей. Кас не винил Габриэля в том, что тот захотел хорошей и спокойной жизни. Его больше расстраивало то осознание, что он сам никогда не сможет просто так отпустить дело, переданное им их отцом.

Поворачивая руль своего Линкольна, чтобы припарковать машину у ближайшего мотеля, вывеска которого слабо мигала в ярком дневном свете, Новак окидывал взглядом улицу, подмечая детали, которые возможно будут полезны при расследовании дела. Улица была пуста, за исключением нескольких людей на противоположной стороне дороги. День обещал быть очень теплым и солнечным, хотя Кас больше, наверное, предпочел прохладную погоду или дождь. Он нашел подходящее место для машины рядом с блестевшей на полуденном солнце черной Шевроле Импала. Кастиэль был слегка сонный с дороги, поэтому чудо, что он не задел чужую машину — вряд ли бы здесь обошлось одним только извинением или возмещением ущерба.

Девушка на ресепшене с убийственно широкой и вежливой улыбкой предлагала ему комфортный номер за такие же убийственные деньги, на что Кас минут десять с усталой улыбкой отмахивался. Единственное, чего ему хотелось прямо сейчас — это дойти до кровати и провалиться в благодатный сон хотя бы на пару-тройку часиков. Однако дело само себя не раскроет, и чем быстрее он разберется с этим дерьмом, тем лучше.

Получив наконец-таки ключ от обычного номера, он открыл его. Комната выглядела не слишком презентабельно, но на пару ночей сойдет. Кастиэль бросил сумку с вещами и всякой приблудой для охоты рядом со столом и побрел в сторону душа.

Теплая вода помогла ему расслабиться и сосредоточиться на охоте. После он еще раз пробежался глазами по статьям и полицейским сводкам, где сообщалось о смерти одного мужчины, Дэвида Харгривса. Он был очень успешным бизнесменом: буквально каждое вложение Дэвида увеличивало его состояние в сотни тысяч долларов. «Невероятная удача или гениальный ум?» — кричал заголовок. «Сделка с демоном», — мысленно отвечал ему Кас. Однако долго это везение не продлилось: спустя десять лет после того, как Харгривс открыл свое дело, его растерзанное тело нашли в спальне его квартиры.

Как люди могут быть настолько наивными и не понимать, что за все в этой жизни когда-то им придется заплатить?

Накинув поверх смокинга плащ и не забыв сунуть липовый значок ФБР во внутренний карман (второй, для Габриэля все еще лежал там; Кастиэль не решался его сжечь) он вышел из мотеля, тщательно проверив, закрылась ли дверь; так, однажды в каком-то штате у них с братом свистнули пистолеты и пару ножей, что стало поводом для шуток на очень долгое время. Новак внутренне усмехнулся при воспоминании об этом, заводя мотор.  
Уже тогда, наверное, стоило обратить внимание, как та черная Импала спустя несколько минут, шурша шинами по сухому гравию, выехала вслед за ним.

***

Полицейский долго и подозрительно разглядывал удостоверение Каса, то и дело косясь на его лицо, пока нехотя не отдал ему материалы по делу и не рассказав подробности расследования. Кастиэль не был удивлен тому, что детективы разводят руками и предлагают замять дело какими-нибудь очевидными догадками, чтобы пресса не буйствовала. Разузнав о знакомых Дэвида и где его видели в последний раз, Новак вышел из полицейского участка. В воздухе чуть похолодало.

Он было направился к машине, чтобы заехать порасспрашивать друзей убитого, но то, что предстало перед его глазами, заставило его застыть на месте.

Какой-то парень в кожаной куртке и темных джинсах вскрыл его машину и теперь нагло рылся в багажнике.

Прекрасное начало дела.

Нащупав пистолет во внутреннем кармане плаща, Кастиэль стал медленным шагом подходить к Линкольну. Махать оружием прямо перед участком не хотелось, но черт возьми, его грабят прямо посреди бела дня!

— Отойдите от машины, — резко произнес он, держа наготове руку с пистолетом.

Но тот не обратил ровно никакого внимания, продолжая что-то искать в машине. Кас подошел еще ближе, немного вынимая пистолет.

— Немедленно отойдите от машины иначе я вызываю полицию.

Внезапно парень выпрямился — Кастиэль тут же подметил русый ежик волос, ярко-зеленые глаза и пухлые губы (мало ли потом понадобится описывать грабителя копам) — и резким небрежным движением открыл заднюю дверь, нагло залезая под сиденья. Новак осторожно обошел Линкольн и оказался прямо позади грабителя, когда тот с победным хмыканьем достал что-то из-под сиденья.

— У меня пистолет, парень. — Предохранитель неожиданно громко щелкнул в тишине парковки, и Кас краем глаза метнулся ко входу в участок. Никого.

Наконец парень обернулся и все так же невозмутимо улыбнулся. Красиво улыбнулся.

— Грозное оружие, сладкий, но, боюсь, тебе оно не поможет. Держи, — он поднял руку с тем, что извлек из-под сиденья, и сунул это ошалевшему от неожиданности Кастиэлю, — не благодари.

Затем незнакомец захлопнул заднюю дверь, отходя от машины.

В руках у охотника оказался слегка потрепанный ведьминский мешочек. Его лицо вытянулось от удивления. Что за чертовщина? Как кто-то успел подкинуть ему мешочек? Он же в городе буквально несколько часов. Кас перевел взгляд на парня, который не сводил с него испытывающего взгляда.

— Ты охотник? — недоуменно спросил он, кивая на его находку.

— Ну, — протянул тот, неопределенно пожимая плечами и прищуривая глаза, — можно и так сказать.

Все это странно и подозрительно.

— Кто ты такой? Как ты узнал обо мне? Ты знаешь, что происходит в этом городе?

— Воу, сколько вопросов, — весело хмыкнул он, одергивая ворот футболки. — Ну смотри, меня зовут Дин, я знаю, что здесь орудуют демон с ведьмами в придачу, и о тебе даже демоны в аду поговаривают, _Кастиэль Новак_.

Он произнес его имя медленно, растягивая каждую букву так, что по телу Каса пробежали мурашки. Класс. Не было печали, так ведьмы появились. И этот странный парень, не внушавший ни единой толики доверия. Кас внутренне застонал и убрал пистолет обратно в карман, положив его так, чтобы в случае чего было удобно доставать.

— Так, — Кастиэль попытался привести мысли в порядок. — Если ты знаешь обо мне, какого хрена ты рылся в моей машине?

Дин поднял брови.

— Искал ведьминские мешочки, как видишь.

— А рассказать обо всем мне нельзя было? Просто подойти и начать разговор?

— Это долго. — Зеленые глаза скучающе и снисходительно уставились на него. Это начинало немного нервировать. Кас поджал губы и сощурился. — И не продуктивно. Да и вообще сейчас не это важно. Важно то, что сейчас мы поедем в твой номер и поищем мешочки там. Могу поспорить, эти хитрые стервы успели там пошариться. — Дин обошел Линкольн спереди и открыл дверь с пассажирской стороны. — Обычно я за рулем, но вождение такой развалюхи я, пожалуй, оставлю тебе.

Кастиэль поначалу не мог двинуться с места, задыхаясь от наглости и самоуверенности этого типа, и желание врезать по его ухмыляющейся физиономии сопровождало охотника на протяжении всей поездки до мотеля.

***

В номере обнаружился еще один мешочек, который они обезвредили вместе с найденным в машине. Кас стянул плащ, вешая его на спинку стула. Теперь к делу примешивались еще и ведьмы. Что было бы, если бы эти мешочки так и остались бы незамеченными? С ним бы могло случиться все, что угодно. Он перевел взгляд на Дина.

Невозмутимо раздражающий, он бесил его всю дорогу вопросами о его машине, восхвалениями и пением дифирамб своей драгоценной Импале и постоянными переключениями радио на рок-станции.

Дин окинул взглядом его номер и скривился.

— М-да, не люкс конечно, — сначала послышался шелест снимаемой куртки, а потом скрип пружин — он плюхнулся на кровать, — но сойдет.

Пнуть бы его как следует.

— Эм-м, да, спасибо тебе, конечно за то, что ты помог мне с мешочками. — Касу до смерти хотелось избавиться от надоедливого знакомого, но нужно быть вежливым. — Приятно было познакомиться и все такое, но… как бы это сказать… На этом все, расходимся. Пока.

Они пересеклись взглядами, и Новаку стало не по себе.

Дин еще немного задержался на нем взглядом, а затем откинулся на подушку.

— Не-а.

В этот момент Кас крепко задумался о том, чтобы ударить его вазой, которая стояла на столе.

— В смысле?

— В прямом. — Дин закрыл глаза, видимо, наслаждаясь мягкостью простыней. Ну, или делая вид.

— Ты издеваешься? — возмущенно спросил Кас, расстегивая пуговицы пиджака и стягивая его.

— Нисколько, — все тем же невозмутимым тоном ответил тот. Внезапно он приоткрыл один глаз и, глядя на Новака, улыбнулся: — Ох, сладкий, ты уже раздеваешься?

К собственному своему удивлению Кас почувствовал, как его щеки чуть загорелись.

«Я его застрелю. Прямо сейчас».

— Ты краснеешь как девственница на выпускном, — усмехнулся Дин, вскакивая с кровати. — Будь проще. Мы просто поможем друг другу и поймаем этого демона вместе. Я здесь уже несколько дней, так что…

— С чего ты решил, что я буду с тобой работать? — нахмурился Новак.

Он нарочито задумался.

— Ну, я красивый.

Скептически сощуренные глаза Кастиэля его не впечатлили.

— Ты действуешь мне на нервы и тратишь мое время, так что свали, пожалуйста, из моего номера.

— Я подумаю над этим предложением.

Дин вальяжно прошел через комнату к мини-холодильнику и по-хозяйски распахнул его, пока Кас усиленно раздумывал о том, будет ли удобно скинуть его тушу с окна. Критически оглядев широкую спину под темной футболкой, он понял, что это вряд ли сработает. Глаза невольно опустились на задницу, маячившую перед его глазами, но Кас тут же отвел взгляд.

Ему нахрен не сдалось работать с кем-то в паре, тем более с _этим_ , он просто хочет побыстрее поймать этого гребанного демона и свалить домой под уютные объятия пледа и сериалов на Нетфликс.

Внезапно Новака посетила одна мысль.

— Подожди, если ты здесь несколько дней, то в чем была проблема поймать демона одному?

— Я давно его преследую, и он скрывается от меня, — ответил Дин, разочаровано захлопывая холодильник. — У тебя мышь повесилась, я закажу что-нибудь поесть.

— Это говорит о тебе, как о не очень профессиональном охотнике, — ухмыльнулся Кас, складывая руки на груди и наблюдая, как его новый знакомый начал копаться в телефоне. — Всего лишь демон, и тебе уже нужна помощь.

Тот поднял голову и самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Ну, я нечасто убиваю своих.

Зеленую радужку резко поглотила глубокая чернота. Кас машинально сделал шаг назад.

Этот самодовольный придурок — _демон_.

Взгляд метнулся к сумке, где было все, что могло помочь: святая вода, нож, убивающий демонов. Мозг начал судорожно придумывать варианты обезвреживания, ну или, на крайний случай, отступления. Кас попытался сдвинуться в сторону сумки, но наткнулся на внимательный взгляд вновь ставших зелеными глаз.

— У меня было столько возможностей убить тебя, и ты думаешь, я прикончу тебя сейчас?

— Я не доверяю демонам, — сухо ответил Новак, все еще совершая попытки обойти стол.

— Я тоже. А тот, что сейчас в городе, в конец тронулся умом и нарушает указы Короля Ада. Мне поручено его найти и привести к Кроули. Я следую за ним уже пару штатов, но он меняет тела как перчатки. Тем более, он засек меня один раз, поэтому в курсе, что его хотят убить. Мой косяк. — Кас смотрел на Дина с недоверием, но все же слушал. — Если хочешь, я тебе заплачу. Купишь себе нормальную машину вместо этого отстоя. — Демон игриво дернул бровями.

— У меня нормальная машина, — огрызнулся Кас. — И я не работаю с демонами.

— Ну-ну. — Дин отложил телефон и бросил его на кровать. — Я заказал нам пепперони и темное пиво, возражения не принимаются. А я пока в душ сгоняю.

Нет, все-таки стоит выбросить его в окно.

***

Стоит ли говорить о том, что впоследствии они вместе грохнули этого демона и отдали на растерзание Королю Ада. Тот угрожал и кичился своими связями как мог, но к счастью, видимо, ведьмы поняли, что запахло жареным и свинтили, оставив его разбираться со всем дерьмом самостоятельно. Насколько понял Кас, он злостно нарушал условия сделок, а Кроули, на удивление, был очень педантичен в этом плане.

Кас всеми силами пытался отвязаться от Дина, но тот упорно следовал за ним, сыпля шуточками и намеками направо и налево.

— Ты мне просто понравился, — говорил он, — и мне скучно.

Так и повелось. Кас уезжал от него на своем Линкольне, а Дин пригонял за ним на Импале, которая, как казалось Новаку, скоро начнет сниться ему в кошмарах. Кастиэля просто поражала его настырность.

Хотя, наверное, именно благодаря этой настырности они и смогли наладить какой-никакой контакт. Дин был очень веселым, постоянно шутил каламбуры, его речь была полна сарказма и сексуальных эвфемизмов, от которых хотелось как можно сильнее закатить глаза. Он любил выпить, и они иногда зависали в различных барах. Дин фыркал на пристрастие Каса к сериалам Нетфликс и показывал «настоящее» кино вроде Индианы Джонса и Звездных войн.

Однако Кас не позволял Дину подобраться слишком близко. Дин — демон, а демоны никогда не бывают чисты на руку. Так его учил отец.

Но однажды случилось нечто вроде переломного момента, когда их общение действительно превратилось в дружбу. Однажды у Каса получилось умотать подальше от него. Он уже начал думать, что удача благоволит ему, однако ему не повезло наткнуться на стаю озлобленных вампиров. Кастиэль мог похвастаться тем, что завалил своего первого вампира в семнадцать лет, однако в одиночку справляться с целой стаей было тяжеловато. Тем более, судя по всему, они были очень голодные, поэтому жаждали поскорее убить его, чтобы полакомиться кровью. Кас едва мог стоять на ногах от боли, буквально вслепую отмахиваясь катаной, и уже почти рухнул на колени, готовый сдаться, когда на заброшенную ферму ворвался Дин, яростно сверкая глазами. Обезвредив вампиров, он помог Касу выбраться с фермы. Линкольн героически погиб в бою — вампиры преследовали охотника по трассе, в результате чего его подрезали, и машина смялась в гармошку от столкновения с заброшенными постройками. Этому Кастиэль расстроился больше всего. Дин наорал на него за его безответственность и безрассудность, Кас огрызнулся. Слово за слово, и вот они уже вовсю собачились, распространяя эхо по всей округе. В какой-то момент Кас попытался встать, чтобы поставить жирную точку в их бессмысленном споре, но покачнулся от накатившей слабости — слишком много крови было потеряно. Дин сразу же подскочил к нему, молча сунул его в Импалу и повез в мотель, предупредив, что выпустит кишки, если Кас заляпает обивку. Новак что-то раздраженно ответил, но быстро потерял сознание.

Когда он очнулся, в комнате помимо Дина был еще один парень. Он был очень высоким, с длинными каштановыми волосами, в красной клетчатой рубашке и представился Сэмом. Как объяснил демон, Сэм — его единственный друг ангел, к которому он мог обратиться, чтобы исцелить его. Ангел был очень вежлив и дружелюбен, и отмахнулся от горячих благодарностей Новака. Сэм перекинулся парочкой шутливых шпилек с Дином и исчез, пообещав в случае чего быть на связи. Касу понравился этот ангел.

Дин во время всего этого выглядел серьезным и задумчивым, но Новак не осмелился спросить его об этом, хотя на самом деле в голове крутилось много вопросов. Например, как демон нашел его? Почему он бросился его спасать? Что им двигало? В зеленых глазах отчетливо плескалось беспокойство и… страх?

 _Дин переживал за него_.

Касу было трудно в это поверить, но это действительно было так. Они больше никогда не заговаривали об этом, однако где-то внутри все прекрасно осознавали.

***

— Доброе утро, сладенький, пора вставать.

— Иди к черту.

Кас вздохнул и посильнее зарылся носом в теплое одеяло, не открывая глаз. Сладкая сонная пелена утягивала его обратно к себе, подальше от громкой и неспокойной реальности. Вставать не хотелось совершенно. Вчера они завалили вендиго и долго разбирались с полицией, которая проигнорировала их просьбу не вмешиваться и настырно лезла не в свое дело. В итоге пострадал один из копов, и было просто божьим благословением, что это не привело к аресту — Дин явно бы отвертелся, а вот у Кастиэля не было возможности сменить тело и незаметно пропасть. Они вернулись в номер очень поздно, и даже тот факт, что он привык спать по четыре-пять часов в сутки, не отменяло его жуткого желания дрыхнуть дальше.

— Я ведь не погнушаюсь и скину тебя с кровати, ты же в курсе?

Ну и почему он вечно такой бодрый с утра? Абсолютно несправедливо.

— Тогда я потом встану и выкину тебя в окно, — пробурчал Кас, с сожалением признавая, что уже проснулся. За что ему это наказание? Неужели ему нельзя хоть денечек нормально понежиться в кровати. Охотник с усилием открывает глаза и тут же чувствует, как сердце резко подскакивает и в разы убыстряет свое движение. Ухмыляющаяся физиономия Дина была прямо в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Тот сидел на кровати прямо рядом с ним. Даже слишком рядом, он бы сказал. От неожиданности Новак отодвигается подальше и чуть не ударяется головой об стену. — Дин, личное пространство. Мы же об этом говорили.

Его голос невольно понижается до неловкого бормотания, от чего охотник чувствует, как его щеки начинают гореть. Дин был неподвижен пару секунд, которые показались Касу целой вечностью, и в течение которых он не сводил с него глаз, скользя по его лицу, а потом как ни в чем не бывало, встал и пошагал в сторону душа. Кастиэль сел на кровати, наблюдая за ним.

— Личное не личное, а завтрак сам себя не съест. Хотя если ты и дальше продолжишь лежать, я его съем. — Дин уже почти скрылся за дверью, как вдруг высунул голову и ехидно протянул: — И не ври, что тебе это не нравится, солнышко.

Подушка, которую Кас тут же запустил в него с мягким плюхом осела на пол. Он откинулся на простыни, проводя рукой по лицу.

Ему это совсем не нравилось.

Вообще никак.

Правда же?

Ну. Разве что чуть-чуть. Самую малость.

Одно из качеств Дина, которое всегда оставляло Каса в смешанных чувствах — это его бесшабашность и отсутствие какого-либо стеснения. Вообще. Демон был прямолинейным (кроме тех случаев, где нужно было схитрить), нёс всякую чертовщину и профессионально вгонял охотника в краску. Однажды он преспокойно вошел в ванную, где мылся Кас, потому что ему понадобилось почистить зубы прямо в этот самый момент.

— Свали отсюда, — прошипел Кастиэль, единственной защитой которого оказалась белая душевая шторка, выглядевшая, несмотря на свою плотность, весьма и весьма ненадёжно. — Ты не видишь, я здесь моюсь?

— Ой да чего я там не видел, — закатил глаза Дин, сплевывая зубную пасту в раковину.

— _Ничего ты там не видел!_

— А ты хочешь показать?

В ответ на его самое что ни на есть свирепое выражение лица Дин расхохотался и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.

И ладно бы это был один инцидент. Нет, он мог делать это вечно.

Видимо ад — самое скучное место во вселенной, раз Дин сбежал оттуда и решил жить среди людей, оттачивая свои навыки издевательства на Кастиэле Новаке.

Но самое печальное было даже не в этом. Каждый раз, когда Дин делал какую-нибудь смущающую или неловкую вещь, будь то нарушение личного пространства или грязные шутки, Каса на доли секунды охватывало приятное ощущение, что, может, это все по-настоящему.

Может, он называет его сладким или каким-нибудь другим странным прозвищем, потому что он ему действительно нравится?

Подсознание, кажется, сейчас просто покатилось со смеху.

Боже да какое нахрен личное пространство? Это было первое, что он придумал, когда Дин впервые подошел к нему очень близко, что-то выговаривая в лицо, а Кас смотрел только на то, как шевелятся его губы. Оно нужно было только для одной цели — чтобы скрыть свое позорное возбуждение от одного только его взгляда или подколки и удержать от желания прикоснуться к его лицу.

Он безнадежен.

И где Дин только откопал это божественное тело?

Хотя возможно, «откопал» здесь и не метафора.

Дин притягивал внимание абсолютно всех, кого они встречали, Кас мог бы сказать, что перед ним даже мертвый не устоит. Ровная линия челюсти, покрытая легкой щетиной, пухлые губы, которые он постоянно облизывал, и которые словно кидали тебе вызов, так и требуя, чтобы их поцеловали; о его завораживающем цвете глаз, когда они не были скрыты под демонической чернотой, и говорить нечего. Одежда никогда особо не скрывала, что под ней красивое подтянутое тело.

Задница также вне конкуренции.

На его фоне Кас ощущал себя слегка невзрачным, со своими постоянно растрепанными волосами, своеобразной внешностью и любовью к плащам. Хотя многие говорили о том, что у него очень притягательные глаза. Много раз, сидя в барах, он наблюдал за тем, как Дин бесстыдно флиртует с девушками направо и налево, и чувствовал разъедающую горечь разочарования и отголоски ревности внутри себя.

Ужасно. Просто ужасно.

Пока Кас меланхолично прихлебывал кофе, погруженный в свои мысли, из душа вышел Дин, и охотник невероятным усилием воли не повернул голову в его сторону. Это было бы совершенно лишним.

— О, ты поднялся. Это несомненно прогресс. — Демон шумно плюхнулся на стул рядом с Новаком. — Как спалось?

— Было хорошо, пока тебя не увидел, — съязвил Кас, откусывая кусок вишневого пирога, который Дин великодушно оставил ему на завтрак. Учитывая его нездоровую привязанность к ним, это можно было даже считать аж признанием в любви.

Дин состроил грустную рожицу.

— Я ведь так и обидеться могу. Подумай о моих чувствах.

— Сэм с удовольствием побудет твоей жилеткой и утешит тебя, — Кас хмыкнул, поддерживая эту шуточную перепалку.

— Ты слишком жесток ко мне, — тот театрально положил руку на сердце, изображая на лице величайшую скорбь. — Мое сердце разбито.

— Ты и чуму переживешь, не выделывайся.

Вернув друг другу ухмылки, они уткнулись в свои завтраки. Кастиэль допивал свой стремительно остывающий латте под аккомпанемент разваливающегося пирога. Дин задумчиво постукивал пальцами по кружке.

— Ты должен быть мне благодарен, — произнес он спустя минуту.

У Каса округлились глаза.

— Это за какие такие заслуги?

— Я поделился с тобой пирогом. — Дин поднял палец вверх, этим жестом показывая, насколько широким был этот жест.

— Пирогом, который купил я.

— Все пироги на Земле принадлежат мне. Я амбассадор пирогов в этом мире.

Кас закатил глаза, всем своим видом выражая свое отношение к этому. Окончив завтрак, он начал проверять сумку с вещами, чтобы ничего не забыть при отъезде из города.

— Ты амбассадор клоунов в этом мире. — Охотник подобрал собранные вещи, чтобы отнести их в машину. — Я вниз, положу вещи, а ты прибери здесь. — И он скрылся за медленно закрывавшейся дверью номера.

— Чтоб ты знал, вот это реально было обидно, — крикнул ему вдогонку Дин, залпом допивая остатки кофе. — И какого хрена вся уборка на мне?

***

Они уже выехали из черты города под гитарные завывания AC/DC, когда Касу позвонила Анна, его знакомая охотница, с которой они иногда пересекались, с просьбой пригнать в Миннесоту. В Блумингтоне завелся вампир, который навредил её подруге, а сама она находилась на другом конце страны, и приехать за пару-тройку дней у неё чисто физически не получилось бы. Поэтому Анна набрала Касу в надежде, что они будут неподалеку. Так и оказалось.

— Кровосос, значит? — уточнил Дин, задумчиво постукивая по рулю.

— Ага, — кивнул Кастиэль, просматривая город в картах телефона. — Дня два точно придется тащиться. — Повисла тишина, и потом он добавил: — Если ты не хочешь ехать, я возьму машину напрокат и доеду сам.

— Ага, держи карман шире. Еще свалишься откуда-нибудь, все равно придется спасать тебя. Как принцессу, — насмешливо протянул демон.

— Э-эй, — возмутился Кас, отрываясь от телефона, — я хороший охотник. До тебя же как-то справлялся.

— Спорный вопрос, — поддразнивающе хмыкнул Дин и дернул бровями. — Анна — твоя подружка?

Кас непонимающе уставился на друга.

— Да, она моя подруга. Есть какие-то проблемы?

— Ну, подружка в плане «мы иногда созваниваемся и мочим монстров вместе» или в плане «каждый вечер строчим друг другу сопливые романтические смски»? Хотя последнего я вроде не замечал.

— Боже, Дин, — закатил глаза Новак, — это тебя вообще не касается.

— Мне просто интересно.

— В мышеловке тоже интересно.

— О-о, — ехидно протянул Дин, — да ты прям сегодня жжёшь. Книжку по обучению сарказму прочитал?

— Я хотя бы хоть что-то читаю, — парировал Кас, чувствуя, как по лицу расползается широкая улыбка.

Дин ничего не ответил, но он видел, как тот тоже улыбается.

— Мы просто друзья, — помолчав, все-таки ответил Кастиэль. — У нее, кажется, есть парень.

Дин почесал шею и чуть заметно кивнул, как бы говоря «хорошо» на его ответ.

Кас закончил переписку с Анной, которая сообщила адрес и номер своей подруги и сказала, что предупредит её об их приезде, и откинулся на спинку сидения, прикрыв глаза. Он рассчитывал немного подремать, а потом сменить Дина за рулем, если тот, конечно же, разрешит «осквернить его Детку руками, которые до этого водили какой-то развалюшечный отстой». Охотник внутренне фыркнул, переводя взгляд на приборную панель, а затем на Дина. Его руки сжимали руль, с бережностью и легкостью управляя машиной. В голове Каса промелькнула мысль о том, что было бы неплохо, если бы эти руки так же нежно и осторожно прикасались к нему. В конце концов он устроился поудобнее на сиденье и откинул голову к стеклу, закрывая глаза.

— Я собираюсь подремать. Разбуди меня, когда устанешь — я сменю тебя за рулем.  
Дин пожал плечами и повернул по трассе на север.

Кас уже проваливался в дрему, поэтому не заметил, с какой затаенной нежностью был взгляд Дина, который тот на него украдкой бросил.

***

Они приехали в город быстрее, чем думали — то ли судьба им благоволила, то ли колеса Импалы и впрямь волшебные. Упрямый Дин позволил сменить его за рулем всего лишь пару раз, и то постоянно бурчал под руку. Кас понял, что проще больше никогда не поднимать эту тему, но и смотреть на то, как глаза демона устало закрываются каждые несколько минут, тоже не хотелось. Пререкания не прекращались оставшиеся несколько миль до пункта назначения.

Блумингтон встретил их хорошей облачной погодой. Приближался вечер. Квартира Ханны находилась на западе города. Дин и Кас долго петляли по улицам, выискивая нужную многоэтажку. Найдя наконец квартирку, спрятанную между балконами и металлическими пожарными лестницами. Ханна очень радушно их приняла, предложила кофе и вкратце обрисовала ситуацию.

Она работала в местном баре барменом и там познакомилась с одним парнем по имени Чак. Они начали встречаться через неделю знакомства. Все было хорошо, он водил Ханну по ресторанам, кинотеатрам, паркам — в общем, полная романтика. Ничего подозрительного. Трэш начался через пару дней после этого: парень повел её домой, где попытался высосать её кровь, но Ханна завизжала на весь дом и сумела выбраться через окно, чуть не расшибившись в лепешку. Потом она, бледная от испуга, начала названивать Анне.

Внешность этого недовампира Ханна описала с необычайной точностью, она пялилась на него непрерывно каждую свою смену. Он выглядел как типичный красивый парень — черные волосы, уложенные гелем набок, подкачанное тело, голубые глаза и широкая улыбка. Девушка даже показала пару фотографий.

— Смазливое личико, — оценивающе прищурился Дин, разложившись на диване и похлебывая кофе. — Где он чаще всего бывает, знаешь?

— Да, — кивнула Ханна. Она выглядела спокойно, но было видно, что разговоры об этом парне вызывают неприятные воспоминания. — Бар, в котором работаю я, Чак и до знакомства со мной там часто зависал. И «Неон», он водил меня туда один раз, и у него там, как я поняла, много друзей, возможно, тоже вампиров. Я не поняла, где конкретно он работает, он постоянно уходил от ответа. Придурок.

Кас хмыкнул.

— Вряд ли бы ему хотелось рассказывать направо и налево, чем именно он занимается. Если он не Дин, разумеется.

— Это в каком это смысле? — не понял тот.

— Ты на полном серьезе как-то раз подошел к одному мужчине и начал доказывать ему, что ты самый настоящий демон и не прочь сожрать его душу.

Ханна хихикнула, фыркая свой стакан с чаем.

— Правда?

— Неправда, — заспорил Дин, складывая руки на груди. — Я такого не помню.

— Ну так правильно, ты был просто фантастически пьян.

(А еще он тогда уснул у Каса на плече, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею и обхватив его руками, но это уже совсем другая история, и вообще вспомнилось некстати).

Дин еще немного построил сучье выражение лица, но потом расслабленно улыбнулся.

— Ну ты же прикрыл меня, дорогуша?

Ханна заинтересованно дернула бровями, но ничего не сказала.

— Знаешь, наблюдать за этим было куда интереснее, — ухмыльнулся Кас. — Я даже отослал Сэму пару фотографий.

— Сучонок, — вздохнул Дин и нарочито устало повернулся к Ханне: — Видишь, что мне приходится терпеть? Спасаешь его, заботишься, а в ответ… Эх.

— Не драматизируй. — Кас хлопнул его по плечу, поднимаясь. — Мы пойдем. Спасибо за гостеприимство, — он приобнял Ханну, — мы пришьем этого ублюдка.

Девушка поблагодарила их и сказала звонить, если что-то случится.

Они вышли на свежий воздух.

— Заглянем в закусочную? — спросил Дин, открывая дверь Импалы. — Умираю, как хочу бургер.

Кас пожал плечами, что демон принял за согласие.

Через двадцать минут поисков нормальной закусочной Дин уже вгрызался в сочный чизбургер и запивал его колой, пока Кас таскал картошку фри из его пачки, обмакивая её в кетчуп.

— Вкусно? — спросил Кас, с улыбкой наблюдая за Дином.

— Не такие сочные, как в Делавэре, но… — демон дернул плечами, — что имеем.

— М-м, — неопределенно протянул охотник, глотнув немного остывшего чая. Дин насмешливо фыркнул, когда услышал, что Кас заказал себе чай, и продолжил заваливать официантку запросами на фастфуд. В ответ на слова Новака о том, что это вредно, он отмахнулся: «Я демон, мне можно». — Что будем делать?

— В плане?

— В плане дела.

— А, — Дин проглотил особо крупный кусок бургера, — так, а что тут думать? Разделимся. Ты в одно место, я в другое. Так мы быстрее прижмем этого придурка.

Кас ничего не ответил, только кивнул. Это было разумно.

Спустя пятнадцать минут и три съеденных бургера они свернули к мотелю, чтобы снять себе номер — квартира Ханны была слишком тесна для них троих. Комната в мотеле оказалась более-менее приличная, и Дин сразу занял самую хорошую кровать, оставив Касу скрипучее нечто. В ответ Новак кинул ему недовольный взгляд, и улыбка демона стала еще шире.

«Засранец».

На улице уже стемнело, когда они вышли из номера.

— Куда хочешь?

Кас посмотрел наверх, чуть прищуриваясь от света фонарей. Откуда-то снизу поднимался холодный порывистый ветер, и охотник посильнее закутался в плащ. Честно говоря, ему было без разницы, куда ехать, но разделяться с Дином не особо хотелось, несмотря на то, что так они действительно быстрее достанут информацию.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Новак, садясь в машину, — может, у тебя есть предпочтения?

Дин задумчиво изогнул губы, склонив голову набок.

— Ханна сказала, что у нее в баре неплохой алкоголь и красивые девочки.

Сердце чуть екнуло, но Кас проигнорировал это и привычно закатил глаза.

— Тебе лишь бы поразвлечься, — стараясь звучать как можно незаинтересованее хмыкнул он. — Хорошо. Тогда я в «Неон». Может, удастся вытрясти что-нибудь из его знакомых или сотрудников клуба.

— Вот и договорились. — Дин завел мотор, и уже через минуту они выехали на главный перекресток. — Я высажу тебя у клуба, позвони, как закончишь. — Он помолчал, а потом со смешком добавил: — Ну или пораньше, если мне опять придется вытаскивать твою задницу из неприятностей.

— Ты лучше за своей задницей следи, умник, — шутливо огрызнулся Кас, глядя по сторонам. — Тебя никто не заставляет.

— Ты прав. — Дин задержал на нем взгляд на несколько секунд дольше чем следовало. — Просто это весело.

***

Дин наблюдал за тем, как фигура Каса удаляется от Импалы в сторону здания клуба, сейчас, в позднее время, сиявшее разноцветными огнями и разносившее свою музыку далеко вокруг. Он с весельем на лице смотрел за тем, как Новака останавливает фэйсконтроль: вся дорога до «Неона» прошла под подколки про его одежду — ну кто пустит в ночной клуб хмурого чувака в плаще? Хотя, судя по всему, все прошло гладко, и крупный охранник отошел, давая ему дорогу внутрь.

Теперь он может разворачиваться и ехать обратно — в бар, где работает Ханна. Однако что-то тяжелое и настойчивое внутри клубилось и удерживало его ноги и руки на месте, не давая сделать и малейшего движения. Его что-то съедало.

Что-то, похожее на беспокойство.

Несмотря на то, что это Дин сам предложил разделиться и поехать в разные места, чтобы побыстрее собрать информацию, отходить далеко от Каса не хотелось. У него не слишком радужные отношения с вампирами в принципе, и если в тот раз он не успел бы вовремя, то Новак был бы уже мертв. От мысли об этом тревожное ощущение в разы усилилось. Он не мог объяснить это ничем, но тогда, при каждом взгляде на истекающего кровью Каса страх ядовитыми маленькими иголочками впивался в кожу, проникая внутрь и отравляя все под собой. Дин был в отчаянии, когда звонил Сэму и просил его приехать, и внимательный ангел это заметил, но так и ничего не сказал. Все ведь и так понятно. Черт.

Так и сейчас эти кровососы тоже объявились.

Сам он, как демон, относился к вампирам свысока. Это просто животные, которые в силу своей природы не могли контролировать свое желание пить кровь и жутко от этого зависели. Кроме тех, кому удалось перейти на кровь животных, разумеется. Они были более адекватными. У Дина был такой друг, Бэнни — хороший парень, с которым они иногда пересекались.

~~Прямо как Кас с Анной.~~

Так, нет, нет, нет. Об этом мы думать не будем. Все хорошо.

Он даже помотал головой для верности, чтобы полностью отмести эту мысль и больше к ней не возвращаться.

Разрываясь между делом и беспокойством за друга, Дин принял решение и завел машину. Он быстренько посмотрит, как обстоят дела в баре Ханны, а потом рванет в «Неон».  
Да, так он и сделает.

Все будет хорошо.

Будет же?

*** 

За полтора часа нахождения в «Неоне» Кас понял две вещи – в таких модных клубах, как этот, крутят действительно дерьмовую музыку, и что Чак умел быстро и чисто сматывать удочки. Расспросы бармена и здешних работников ничего не дали, тот молчал в тряпочку, упрямо повторяя то же самое, что и другой персонал: парень приходит сюда иногда с компанией друзей, они устраиваются за вип-столиком, сидят до ночи, пьют, а потом уходят. Ничего подозрительного. Ни с кем особо не разговаривает, кроме своих друзей, появился недавно, около месяца назад. Неделю назад его видели здесь с девушкой. По описанию внешности охотник узнал Ханну.

М-да. Просто прекрасно.

Допив текилу, которую он взял, чтобы не выделяться из толпы, Кас поднялся и собрался уходить. Здесь, кажется, нет ничего, кроме орущей и танцующей под управлением диджея толпы и огромных очередей в туалет. Похоже, Чак и его стая (логично предположить, что его друзья тоже вампиры) только приехали в город, и Ханна должна была быть их первой жертвой. Возможно, стая уже планирует уезжать отсюда — они знатно наследили и даже оставили свидетеля. Ханна тоже была в опасности. Оставалось надеяться на то, что Дин за ней присмотрит, и они не сразу найдут, где она живет.

Слабовато, но хоть что-то.

Единственную полезную вещь, которую один официант сообщил, это то, что он видел, как несколько из их компании уезжали на одной машине. Услышав марку машины, Кас фыркнул — серебристая Ауди. Это так пафосно. Точно новички. Ни один опытный вампир не будет разъезжать на заметной машине и охотиться за жертвами.

Если конечно они не наткнулись на альфу, которому все равно, кто может за ним охотиться или следить.

Охотник чуть вздрогнул от этой мысли.

Записав номер авто и поблагодарив парня за помощь, Кас вышел из здания клуба, с удовольствием вдыхая свежий ночной воздух. На улице было пустовато, изредка по тротуарам прохаживались люди. Он решил позвонить Дину и узнать, как там у него обстановка, но телефон механическим голосом сообщал, что абонент вне сети или выключен. Либо там действительно происходит что-то серьёзное, либо он выхлебал половину бара и сейчас дрыхнет где-нибудь в углу. Кас как-то больше склонялся ко второму варианту, и в таком случае он его прибьет.

Когда уже на пятый звонок слышались монотонные гудки, и его перебрасывало на автоответчик, Кастиэль решил попробовать прогуляться до бара сам, хотя это должно занять в два раза больше времени, чем если бы он ехал на машине. Возможно, стоит попытаться вызвать такси.

На его удачу, рядом с клубом Касу удалось выловить одну машину среди других, которые вызвали, чтобы их пьяные тела в относительной целости и сохранности были доставлены до дома. В кармане как раз завалялась пару бумажек и мелочь. Таксист попался молчаливый, поэтому лишних разговоров не заводил. По дороге к бару он попытался еще раз дозвониться Дину, но опять же безуспешно. Ханна тоже не отвечала, и клубок настойчивого беспокойства внутри затянулся еще сильнее.

Едва машина подъехала к бару, Кас выскочил оттуда, чуть не забыв сунуть водителю деньги. На улице заметно похолодало, но зато, когда он зашел внутрь, стало даже душновато. Видимо, сегодня проходил какой-то футбольный матч, поэтому практически все посетители прилипли к экрану огромного телевизора в противоположном конце помещения. Издалека Кас заметил знакомую кожаную куртку Дина — он принимал активное участие в поддержке команды, и перед ним стояло внушительное количество пивных бутылок и даже бутылка виски. Охотник тут же направился в его сторону.

Дин вздрогнул как ужаленный, когда почувствовал на своем плече чужую руку.

— Какого х… — Он застыл, увидев, кто это был, и тут же поднялся. — Кас?! Ты… Что ты тут делаешь?

— Это мне нужно спросить, что ты тут делаешь, — кивнул Новак на выпивку и орущих на очередной гол собутыльников друга.

— Было скучновато, вот я и решил немного расслабиться, — Дин расплылся в улыбке. — Как ты сюда добрался? И что там с «Неоном»?

Кас присел рядом.

— В «Неоне» ничего. Только один официант дал номер машины, на которой некоторые из них уезжали оттуда, но не знаю, сказал ли он правду. Потом ушел, кучу раз звонил тебе, Ханне, но вы не отвечали. Пришлось взять такси. Что случилось?

— В смысле? — нахмурился Дин и полез в карманы. — Я же недавно только вроде… Вот же срань! Я где-то телефон потерял.

Кастиэль посерьёзнел, доставая свой.

— Где ты умудрился его потерять?

— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами, — скорее всего, в туалете выпал. Надо будет посмотреть.

— Так, — Кас потер виски, пытаясь сосредоточиться, пока на фоне что-то орал комментатор, а ему вторили болельщики. — А что с Ханной, она в порядке? Где она?

— У нее все хорошо. — Дин допил остатки пива из бутылки, бросив взгляд на стол. –Она закончила смену и ушла домой.

— Ты отпустил её, зная при этом, что за ней могут охотиться вампиры? — Охотник уставился на Дина неверяще, как на сумасшедшего.

— Она уехала на такси, я проследил за этим. Она позвонила мне, когда доехала до дома. Я не тупой, — закатил глаза демон. — Пойдем, поищем мой телефон.

— Иногда я сомневаюсь в этом, — фыркнул Кас, проследовав за ним.

Здесь, в отличие от «Неона», туалет был почище. По крайней мере, кабинки не были разрисованы непристойными надписями, а просто были чуть грязноватыми, по углам не валялись использованные презервативы, и на пол было нестрашно наступать. Дин стремительно прошел вдоль кабинок, открывая каждую дверь и быстро просматривая внутри. Его обматерила пара человек, в чьи кабинки он пытался достучаться, но, дойдя до конца, он нашел свой телефон, валявшийся в углу, со немного разбитым экраном.

— Вот черт, — вздохнул демон. — Вроде работает. — Он продолжил копаться в уведомлениях, как вдруг повернулся к Кастиэлю. — Эм, кажется у нас тут проблемы.

Горящий экран телефона показывал кучу пропущенных звонков от Ханны. Последний был около пятнадцати минут назад.

***

— Только попробуй сказать мне что-то вроде «я же говорил», — прошипел Дин, несясь к машине. Позади него так же быстро шел Кас, не сводя со спины демона тяжелого взгляда.

— Если она пострадает, я лично изгоню тебя в ад.

Дин что-то буркнул себе под нос, но охотник не услышал. Он уже хотел сесть за руль, но Кас молча отпихнул его, показывая на пассажирское сидение.

— Ты выпил. Не хватало еще, чтобы нас остановили по дороге.

— Я трезвый! — возмущенно воскликнул тот.

— Зато пивом от тебя несет за километр, — огрызнулся Кас, поворачивая ключ зажигания. — Садись давай.

Состроив максимально постное выражение лица, Дин таки сел в машину.

Первым делом они поехали проверить квартиру девушки. Замок на двери ожидаемо был вскрыт, а дома никого не оказалось — её схватили быстро и практически бесшумно. Затем они повернули в мотель, где Кас пробивал номера машины по базе данных, взламывал камеры слежения на дорогах и определил возможное местонахождение Ханны и стаи вампиров. Дин в это время сидел на кровати, прислонившись к спинке и не сводя взгляда с охотника. Его брови были сведены к переносице, пальцы порхали по клавиатуре, тело застыло в напряженной позе. В глубоких синих глазах отражался свет от экрана.  
Несмотря на серьёзность и опасность ситуации, Дин не мог отвести глаз от этого зрелища.

Наконец выяснилось, что нужная им машина последний раз была замечена на шоссе, которое вело из города вдоль заброшенной фабрики. Они взяли сумку с оружием и пошли вниз. В этот раз демон первым успел подойти к Импале и, соответственно, сел за руль. Кас проводил его мрачным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

На завод они попали практически беспрепятственно, не считая того, что на входе их встретила пара вампиров, по всей видимости, охранявших вход. Это оказались не совсем новички, как предполагал Кас — они легко отшвырнули его в сторону, набрасываясь на демона — но все-таки у них не совсем хватало сноровки, чтобы бороться с опытным охотником. В конце концов Касу удалось изловчиться и снести голову одному из них, а другого пришил Дин. Отряхиваясь от грязи и пыли, в которой знатно извалялись, они осторожно пошли внутрь. Ввязавшись в драку с теми вампирами, Дин и Кас понаделали шума и наверняка привлекли внимание остальных.

Найти Ханну оказалось несложно — она, без сознания, лежала на стуле посреди строительного мусора, и из неё с помощью капельницы выкачивали кровь. Оставив Дина прикрывать его, Кас понес её к машине, осторожно устраивая на заднем сидении. Девушка была бледна, но дышала, и если они быстро разберутся с вампирами, то успеют доехать до больницы.

Получилось не совсем быстро.

Когда Кас вернулся внутрь, Дин был окружен четырьмя вампирами, и никого, похожего на Чака, среди них не было. Скорее всего, он свинтил под шумок. По их движениям можно было понять, что они в легкой растерянности. Возможно, они знали, как действовать против человека или охотника, но вот демон, похоже, им никогда не встречался. Они использовали свои способности, но Дин был сильнее их. Кас, выйдя из укрытия, отвлек внимание одного вампира на себя, давая Дину несколько мгновений, что пришить коренастого монстра, и взяться за третьего, потом замахнулся катаной на другого, когда тот замешкался. Но тот резко развернулся к нему и перехватил оружие. Охотник отступал, уворачиваясь от ударов, но один из них таки настиг цели. Футболка мгновенно пропиталась кровью, а Кас зашипел от боли, с проклятиями отшатываясь к стене. Вампир снова замахнулся, но он успел убрать голову от того места, куда пришелся удар, изо всех сил (что остались) вмазывая тому по ногам, выхватывая катану и наконец снося ему голову. Тем временем Дин пришил последнего, и его тело шумно грохнулось на пол.

— Что ж, было весело, — Дин отряхнул куртку, с сожалением замечая капли крови на внутренней стороне. – Поехали. — Он перевел взгляд на Каса, возящегося с плащом. — Что т… Твою мать, Кас.

Он тут же подошел, хмуро осматривая его окровавленную футболку.

— Идти можешь?

— Рана не серьёзная, не волнуйся, не помру, — помотал головой Кас. — Пошли.

Он задницей чуял, что что-то назревает.

***

— Ты идиот.

Они только что вернулись из больницы, куда передали бессознательную Ханну. Ему тоже помогли и зашили порез: Дин уболтал врача, рассказав ему что-то о том, как они «чудесным образом спаслись от сумасшедшего маньяка», хотя Кас больше ставил на то, что он их подкупил или угрожал. По просьбе охотника врач передаст Ханне, чтобы она перезвонила им, когда очнется.

И Дин был зол. О-о, очень зол. Нет, он в ярости.

— Ну и зачем ты туда полез? Погеройствовать решил? Вечно у тебя с вампирами проблемы. — Демон не сбавлял громкости, наяривая круги по их комнате в мотеле, хотя Кас, осторожно устроившийся на кровати, чуть морщась от боли, был на сто процентов уверен, что стены здесь картонные.

— Я сделал это, потому что помогал тебе, — не менее раздраженно ответил Кас, закатывая глаза. — Мне нужно было оставить на тебя их всех?

— Не обязательно это было делать, рискуя быть располосованным, — прошипел Дин, наконец переставая мельтешить туда-сюда и вставая прямо перед ним. — И тем более, я демон. Эти кровососки мне ничего не сделают. — Он отошел к столу, чтобы налить воды.

— Вот из-за своей самоуверенности когда-нибудь ты и попадешься, — буркнул Кас. — Было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты перестал выпендриваться.

Дин резко повернулся. Его глаза опасно сузились.

— Выпендриваться, значит, — повторил он, задумчиво посмотрев вниз. Потом он перевел взгляд прямо на Каса: — Может, мне еще что-нибудь перестать делать?

Позже, анализируя ситуацию, Кастиэль понял, что именно тут атмосфера их разговора резко поменялась.

В этот момент он выглядел еще привлекательнее, чем обычно, хотя куда еще-то. Кас сглотнул и облизнул резко пересохшие губы. У него была парочка вариантов, но все они были непристойными.

— Возможно, у меня есть несколько предложений. — Кас принял эту игру на свой страх и риск.

Их речь была наполнена недвусмысленными намеками, и последняя фраза была буквально прямым призывом к действию.

Дин медленно, но решительно подошел к нему, неотрывно наблюдая за движением языка. Он сел рядом с ним, переводя взгляд зеленых глаз, в глубине которых плескалось жгучее всепоглощающее желание, и Кас почувствовал, как его выдержка тает так же стремительно, как мороженое в жару.

— Дин, — Кас нервно сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от его губ, призывно блестевших в тусклом свете лампы. — Личное пространство. Мы…

— Да пошел ты со своим личным пространством, Кас, — хрипло произнес демон и в ту же секунду покрыл расстояние между ними, порывисто впиваясь тому в губы.

От неожиданности Кас издал тихий вздох, мгновенно затерявшийся в чужом рту. Множество ощущений тут же охватили его со всех сторон: теплые мягкие губы на его, большие руки, осторожно опустившиеся на поясницу, чтобы не повредить рану, поглаживающими движениями спускаясь к бедрам; крепкая твердая грудь, тесно прижимавшаяся к нему, словно пытаясь слиться с его телом, раствориться нем полностью. Внутри боролись противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, вот он, Дин, к которому у него были чувства, целует его и, похоже, хочет большего, а с другой стороны, а точно ли ему это надо? Дин, словно почувствовав бушующие в нем сомнения, отстранился и с вопросом в зеленых глазах уставился на него, ожидая его решения. Глаза напротив блестели от возбуждения, черные зрачки расширились, заполняя радужку, но это не было проявлением его демонической сущности.

Внезапно на Каса будто вылили ведро холодной воды. Дин. На нем. Прямо сейчас.

Ладно, с последствиями он разберется потом.

Кастиэль подался вперед, перехватил нижнюю губу Дина, немного прикусил её и застонал, когда почувствовал, как рука демона поднялась к его шее, зарываясь в черные растрепанные волосы.

— Черт, — выдохнул он между поцелуями, жмурясь от удовольствия, когда чужие губы прикусывали чувствительную кожу на шее. — Да. — Кас провел ладонями по бокам Дина, задирая его футболку и скользя по голой коже. Он провел ими по спине до лопаток, а затем спустился к животу, наслаждаясь теплотой чужого тела и тяжелым дыханием напротив.

— Сними её, — тихо проговорил Кас. Дин оторвался от его шеи и поднял голову. Они столкнулись взглядами, и уже через секунду демон приподнялся, чтобы стянуть мешающую рубашку, а затем и футболку.

Кас чуть не захлебнулся слюной от этого зрелища.

Губы Дина сразу же вернулись к коже Каса, спускаясь цепочкой влажных поцелуев ниже к груди. Пальцы торопливо пробрались под футболку охотника и потянули её вверх, мягким движением приникая к животу, который дернулся от неожиданности и возбуждения. Кас нетерпеливо выдохнул, его бедра непроизвольно качнулись вперед, словно пытаясь ощутить трение, и он протяжно простонал. Дыхание Дина заметно участилось.

Вернувшись наверх, он приник губами к губам Каса, затягивая его в глубокий горячий поцелуй. Интуитивно Кас почувствовал, что тот хочет, и приоткрыл рот, позволяя Дину запустить язык внутрь. Дин не медлил ни секунды, раздвигая его губы и сплетая их языки вместе. Он был просто одуряющим на вкус. Тем временем Кастиэль начал поглаживать бедра демона, настойчивыми движениями приближаясь к заднице, спрятанной под жесткой тканью джинсов. От накатывающих волн удовольствия становилось жарче и жарче, он уже был готов взорваться от возбуждения. Дин плавно толкнулся бедрами Касу в пах, вырывая из него тихий стон на шумном выдохе.

Они почувствовали, что оба на грани, поэтому одного короткого взгляда друг на друга хватило, чтобы начать судорожно стягивать с себя остальную мешавшую одежду. Джинсы бесцеремонно полетели в сторону, туда же, куда футболка и рубашка Дина. Демон издал хриплый стон, когда почувствовал чужой член, касающийся его бедра.

— Черт, Кас, — облизнув губы, прошептал он, проводя по внутренней стороне бедра охотника и чувствуя, как он сдерживается, чтобы не начать толкаться в его руку. — Ты уверен?..

— Да, — срывающимся голосом проговорил он. — Если ты не сделаешь этого прямо сейчас, я убью тебя.

— Прямо-таки убьешь, — ухмыльнулся Дин, тут же сжимая его возбужденный член плотным кольцом пальцев. Волна приятных ощущений резко шарахнула по всем нервным окончаниям.

Кас выгнулся и прижался ртом к изгибу шеи демона, задышав глубже. Одной рукой удерживая его за плечи, другой охотник скользнул вниз, чтобы обхватить чужой член и начать нежно поглаживать головку, постепенно переходя в более быстрый темп и пальцам и то и дело спускаясь к яичкам.

Дин кончил первым, с гортанным стоном и роняя голову Касу на плечо, а затем ложась на кровать рядом. Охотник кончил вслед за ним, откидывая голову на подушку, наслаждаясь последними отголосками оргазма и медленно осознавая, что сейчас произошло.

Боже.

В номере повисла тишина, нарушаемая только сбитым дыханием и шуршанием простыней. Кас буквально ощущал повисшую в воздухе полутемной комнаты неловкость.

— Эм… Дин, — кашлянув, начал Кас, понимая, что нужно что-то сказать?

— Это была ошибка, дело не в тебе, дело во мне? — насмешливо вскинул бровь Дин, поворачивая голову к Новаку.

— Ну, — растерялся Кас, судорожно соображая.

Возможно, он выпалил бы что-то похожее, однако представив, какие недели холодного молчания и недопонимания ждут их в таком случае, передумал. В любом случае они пришли бы к одному финалу. Наверное. Сейчас проверим.

— Я понял, можешь не продолжать. — По лицу Дина пробежала тень разочарования, и он начал вставать, собирая раскиданную одежду. Охотник поспешил исправить ситуацию.

— Вообще-то мне даже очень понравилось. — Дин застыл. — И… И ты мне вроде тоже нравишься.

Кас прикусил изнутри щеку, ожидая ответа. Демон подозрительно долго молчал, и Новак напряженно вглядывался в его спину. Красивую такую, веснушчатую.

Через пару секунд Дин поворачивается к нему. На его лице застыла широкая шкодливая улыбка.

— Так и знал, что ты меня любишь.

Кас закатил глаза.

— Ничего подобного. Я сказал, что…

— Ой да ладно, — хмыкнул демон, устраиваясь рядом так, чтобы Кас положил голову ему на плечо. Дин приобнял его, и охотнику стало удивительно тепло. — Скоро и не такое начнешь говорить.

В ответ тот ткнул его локтем в бок, на что Дин издал театральное «ауч».

— Я, конечно, не хочу торопить события, но может ты тоже скажешь что-нибудь? — Кас положил руку тому на грудь.

— В плане?

— Что ты чувствуешь ко мне?

— А тех разов, когда я спасал твою задницу, лез в твое «личное пространство», — Дин изобразил кавычки в воздухе, — и называл тебя «сладким», тебе недостаточно что ли?

Кас почувствовал легкий румянец на своих щеках.

— И чего ты к моей заднице пристал? — притворно проворчал он.

— К такой заднице грех не пристать, — ехидно протянул Дин, кидая неоднозначный взгляд на тело Каса. — Зато теперь у меня есть неограниченный доступ к ней. Это определенно стоило того ожидания.

— Ага, конечно, — закатил глаза Кас, выключая лампу на прикроватной тумбочке и устраиваясь поудобнее. — Спокойной ночи, придурок.

— Спокойной. Кстати, ты все еще идиот.

И во что он только ввязался?

***

— Хэй, Дин, ты, кажется, звонил мне, и… Господи, твою мать! Прикройтесь, парни! Мне теперь что, глаза хлоркой промывать? Нет, даже не думай подходить ко мне в таком виде! Ангельского клинка не погнушаюсь! Иди к черту!


End file.
